malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Blistig
Blistig was the Malazan Commander of the Aren Guard.Deadhouse Gates, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.17 He was a burly-armed, bearded man who wore a torc on his left arm denoting his rank.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 21, US HC p.544/560 Blistig had solid, broad features and scarred cheeks.House of Chains, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.223-224 Out of his earshot, Himble Thrup referred to Blistig as Lord Knock-knees, however there was no indication if this nickname was personal or in general use.The Crippled God, Chapter 11, UK HB p.295 In Deadhouse Gates Blistig bristled under High Fist Pormqual's orders to do nothing to support Fist Coltaine's Chain of Dogs. When the Malazan refugees reached the Aren city gates he sent his guards to gather them up and escort them inside.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20, US HC p.533 Then he watched with barely controlled rage as the High Fist allowed Coltaine and the last of his soldiers to be massacred without aid from the city's troops.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 21, US HC p.544 Afterwards, Blistig sought out Duiker and insisted that the Imperial Historian report his version of the Chain of Dog events to Pormqual. Already the nobles Nethpara and Pullyk Alar had convinced the High Fist that Coltaine was to blame. Pormqual, therefore, prepared to empty Aren of its defenders in order to strike at Korbolo Dom's seemingly sated army. Blistig complained that nearly his entire garrison had been conscripted for the battle.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 22, US HC p.560 Failing to heed Duiker's warnings, Pormqual led his troops into a trap devised by his treacherous advisor Mallick Rel. The High Fist and all of his soldiers were killed, but Duiker took satisfaction in being able to inform Mallick Rel that Blistig had disobeyed orders and kept three hundred of his Guard behind. Because Blistig had done this, Aren did not fall to the Whirlwind.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 22, US HC p.566 In House of Chains Adjunct Tavore Paran brought the newly formed Malaz 14th Army Aren to reconquer Seven Cities from the Whirlwind rebels. She found Blistig angry and demoralised. He assumed that because he had disobeyed the orders of the High Fist that his new commander would have no faith in him.House of Chains, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.225/234 Instead, Tavore promoted Blistig to the rank of Fist and assigned to him the command of the 9th Legion. This assignment was one that Blistig neither wanted nor was allowed to refuse, although he attempted to do so.House of Chains, Chapter 5, US TPB p.185-186 Blistig had no confidence in the clearly inexperienced and disorganised 14th Army. He predicted disaster and his personality clashed immediately with Fist Gamet, who had been elevated from the Tavore's House Guard. Gamet questioned whether Blistig had been the one to arrange for Grub's dire and portentous appearance before the gathered 8th Legion. An angered Blistig removed the peace-loop from his sword's hilt before Fist Tene Baralta tamped down the disagreement.House of Chains, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.316-318/322 After witnessing the deaths of Coltaine and his 7th Army, as well as Pormqual and his soldiers, Blistig had no patience for military decorum.House of Chains, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.224 As the 14th Army neared Sha'ik Reborn's camp at Raraku, Blistig and Baralta attempted to convince the wounded Gamet to reassume his position as Fist. Both worried that Adjunct Tavore was leading them into Korbolo Dom's carefully constructed trap. Blistig told Gamet to cease his selfish sulking, causing Gamet to strike him so hard he fell off his horse. Blistig's nose was broken, but he smiled grimly as Gamet returned to duty.House of Chains, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.720-723 In The Bonehunters After the Battle of Raraku, Leoman led the Army of the Apocalypse westward towards Y'Ghatan and the 14th Army followed. Fist Blistig recalled the Malazan Empire's last conflict at Y'Ghatan and feared that the city was destined to drink more Malazan blood. He was particularly concerned when the Adjunct dismissed Quick Ben and Kalam Mekhar on what appeared to be a wild goose chase. Distrusting Adjunct Tavore's leadership, he and Fist Tene Baralt attempted to unite the other Fists in a plot to corner Tavore and demand answers. Fist Keneb refused to be drawn into their pessimistic talk.The Bonehunters, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.199 In Reaper's Gale (Information needed) In Dust of Dreams (Information needed) In The Crippled God Blistig was full of fear and bitter thoughts. His criticism of Tavore had turned into anger and hatred. Blistig frequently expressed dismay and depression at his appointment, which he saw as conscription. His new rank and appointment had dashed his hopes of becoming High Fist of Aren.The Crippled God, Chapter 4, UK HB p.90 ] After the Bonehunters had begun their trek across the Glass Desert on their way to Kolanse, Blistig ordered Lieutenant 'Quartermaster' Pores to secretly reserve a number of barrels of water specifically for his own personal use.The Crippled God, Chapter 11, US HC p.290 When the general water supply for the army had nearly run out, Blistig made his move. He stabbed Pores intending to kill him in order to obtain 'his' water barrels and to hide the truth. Fist Kindly was informed of the attack on Pores and that Blistig had been found and was being watched by a number of officers, including Ruthan Gudd. Ruthan Gudd had been able to determine that blood found on Blistig's knife belonged to Pores. Blistig did not try to deny his guilt, but unconvincingly tried to justify his actions.The Crippled God, Chapter 20, US HC p.594 Considering this vicious assault the last straw in a long string of offences, Kindly isolated Blistig from the prying eyes of the troops, and then challenged him to hand-to-hand combat. Exhausted by their extreme dehydration, the fight didn't last very long, resulting in only a few comparatively light hits. Still, the truth was out.The Crippled God, Chapter 20, US HC p.596-7 Later, Tavore had a personal conversation with Blistig, noting that her agents had stopped three assassination attempts on his life. She noted that he would have been killed eventually had she left him in Aren. She then managed to convince him to become a proper commander to his assigned troops in the upcoming battle with the Forkrul Assail led Kolansii forces.The Crippled God, Chapter 24, US HC p.804-806 Speculations It is left open whether or not Blistig survived the battle of the Bonehunters Regulars with the Kolansii forces at the end of "The Crippled God". He is not shown being killed, nor does anyone ever remark that he had been. Neither is he mentioned specifically by name as being present at any of the funereal events at Kolanse portrayed in Epilogue I. However, near the very end of the battle, Banaschar could see that Fist Blistig was still fighting defiantly at the center, Fist Kindly was still fighting on the right and Fist Faradan Sort was still fighting on the left. The ex-priest remarked to himself that, "These three Fists added, chosen by the Adjunct, simply refused to fall."The Crippled God, Chapter 24, US HC p.862 Then, at the foot of The Spire in Kolanse, after ceremonies at the various barrows, Bottle noticed that the Adjunct along with Banaschar at her side, were moving toward where the Bonehunters Regulars still stood, in order to have a final word with them. Bottle also saw that behind these two, "...walked Lostara Yil, Henar Vygulf, the three Fists added, Skanarow and Ruthan Gudd."The Crippled God, Epilogue One US HC p.902 This, of course, leaves it open for the reader to speculate about which 'three Fists' are meant. From context, this would seem to refer to Bonehunters Fists--rather than to Fist Rythe Bude of 'The Host', for example. There could have been other Fists in the Bonehunters that were never mentioned (or Captain Raband could have been promoted), but there is no evidence for or against this. Besides which, these 'three Fists' had clearly been singled out and are mentioned in the same company as others who had fought with the Regulars in that final battle. Author's comments In answer to a reader's question, Steven Erikson explained that he deliberately left Blistig's fate open. For his full response read his answer to question 2 in the Tor Q&A sessionSteven Erikson (2014) Ask Steven Erikson Your Crippled God Questions!, Tor Blogs, Macmillan, Accessed: 16-12-2014, Available: , see Steven Erikson's answer to question 2 Notes and references de:Blistig pl:Blistig Category:Males Category:Fists Category:Soldiers Category:Bonehunters Category:Humans Category:Malazans